


What's It Gonna Be?

by destroyerofhearts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious!Gwen, Pining!Morgana, oblivious!Merlin, pining!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyerofhearts/pseuds/destroyerofhearts
Summary: Best friends Merlin and Gwen are after the popular Pendragon's; Merlin's infatuated with Morgana, and Gwen with Arthur. But what will happen when they get to know the other sibling instead?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, has anyone seen that super cute music video for Shura's song, 'What's It Gonna Be?' well, this fic is based on that (bc it was so blatantly Merthur and Morgwen that I just had to write this!)
> 
> See the video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJ4uBdmnKds
> 
> I've tried to write it like an American school in the 80s (like the video, which is referencing The Breakfast Club), but I'm not American nor have I lived in the 80s so it's based off of some research, what I've seen in movies and also this video. So my apologies if there are any inaccuracies, feel free to point them out and I'll change them.  
> For any Brits: Soccer is what y'all call football.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin, that belongs to the BBC, and the video idea belongs to Shura and her brand.

Merlin was running late. Something that was hardly unusual for him, but continued to happen, no matter how hard he tried to not sleep through his alarm. 

As soon as he jumped off the bus, he sprinted to the entrance of the school, pushing through the crowds of sophomore students that milled outside the entrance. Dashing through the halls, he barely had enough time to stop by his locker to grab one of his text books, before he made a mad run to form class. He _knew_ Gwen would be waiting for him, and would tut at him when he did eventually arrive, but right now he just needed to focus on getting to class in one piece and prepared.

On his way up the stairs, he could see two girls coming his way. Not just any girls, oh no, but _Morgana Pendragon_ , the most gorgeous, popular girl in the school, with her friend Elena. They made eye contact and she smiled _and_ waved at him. He quickly smiled and waved back, hoping he didn't look stupid in front of her.

Merlin was dead. Morgana, the beautiful, illustrious Morgana had acknowledged him!

But he couldn't dwell on it for much longer otherwise he really would be late.

\---

As soon as Merlin arrived (two minutes late according to her watch), Gwen instantly admonished him.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll try better tomorrow," he said, panting slightly.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. "You say that now..."

"Yeah, who am I kidding, I'll be late tomorrow."

Before they could get any further, the two Pendragon siblings walked into form class. 

Gwen couldn't help but gawk at Arthur, all muscles and letterman jacket, blond hair and tan skin. He was, without a doubt, the most drop dead handsome guy in their year, perhaps even the whole school. 

Morgana went to the back of the classroom, joining her friends, while Arthur sat diagonally across from them with the rest of the jocks. Gwen couldn't help but let her gaze rest on his hair, his neck, his sharp jawline...

Before she knew it, the bell was ringing and they were off to class.

"What do we have first, again?" she asked Merlin.

"Calculus," he told her, and Gwen couldn't help but groan.

"Can't wait..."

\---

Post-Calculus, Gwen and Merlin parted ways for different subjects. Merlin was off to do History, while Gwen had Biology. 

Gwen wandered into the class and took her usual place at the science bench in the second row. In front of her sat the two Pendragon siblings. Gwen bit her lip, unable to stop staring at the back of his head.

The teacher drawled on and Gwen took notes intermittently, often stopping to see what Arthur was doing. He fascinated her, and she really liked him. She just wished she had the courage to talk to him. 

At one point, Arthur turned around and looked toward the back of the classroom, including Gwen. When his eyes met hers, he smiled, and she grinned back, melting at how gorgeous he looked. He turned back soon enough, and Gwen was left blushing at the fact that Arthur Pendragon actually smiled at her! 

For the rest of the lesson she was restless and unable to focus; replaying the moment continuously in her head.

\---

"What's our last period before lunch?" Gwen asked Merlin later that day. 

"Gym, unfortunately," he replied, looking glum. Gym had never been Merlin's best class.

"We'll get to see the Pendragon's in gym shorts?" Gwen tempted him.

"The only perk of that damned class," he grumbled, and they left the classroom to head to the gym.

Once they were changed, they were ordered out onto the field because they were to be playing Soccer. Merlin groaned, knowing that anything involving a ball was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Alright, class, there'll be four teams. Two girl teams, two boy teams. Captains are...Pendragon and Gawant for the girls, Pendragon and Knight for the boys. If everyone could split up by gender, and Captains, pick your teams."

This was the part Merlin really hated. Team picking. Naturally, being the lame nerd he was, he would get picked last as a leftover for whichever team was deemed unfortunate to have him.

So, it took him by surprise when he was chosen sometime in the middle, by Arthur Pendragon of all people. Merlin didn't realise Arthur had it in him to lower himself to Merlin's loser level. He almost felt bad for him, too, knowing that his choice of Merlin was most likely going to horribly backfire.

(He wasn't terribly surprised when the ball hit him in the face ten minutes into the game. He was surprised though when Arthur made sure he was okay before going back to the field to play the rest of the game).

\---

That lunchtime, Merlin decided to crash in on Gwen in the girls' bathroom. She was listening to some latest hit on her Walkman with her nice, big headphones, eyes closed as she danced around without a care in the world. Luckily for his sake, she was the only person in there.

"Why are you in here?" she asked him, after Merlin finally made himself known.

"Because you're here," he stated, as if that was the most obvious answer.

She rolled her eyes, humming along to the tune. 

"You're in a good mood," he commented.

"Arthur Pendragon smiled at me during Biology today," she told him, a big smile forming on her face.

"No way! That's great, Gwen! Do you think he likes you?" 

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Actually, that reminds me. When I was heading to class this morning, Morgana smiled and waved at me," Merlin told her rather smugly.

"Really? No way! Maybe she likes youuu," Gwen cheekily suggested.

He laughed. "Probably not. In my dreams," he sighed, heading to the entrance. However, he managed to trip and fall, just as Morgana walked in.

Sitting up, a blush rose on his face as Morgana looked bemused at his presence in the female bathrooms. Blushing madly, he grabbed his bag, said a hurried goodbye to Gwen and vanished.

Gwen put her headphones back on, listening to her music and grooving in front of the mirrors. Eyes closed, she didn't notice when Morgana came out of a cubicle and watched her dance, smiling as she left the bathroom.

\---

"We need a plan of action," Gwen decided that afternoon when Merlin had come over to her house.

"Do we really?" Merlin looked pain, collapsing back on her bed.

"Yeeeees, we do," she said, rolling her eyes at him. She grabbed a piece of paper off her bedside table and started drawing their plan. The more they talked about it in detail, the more they got excited about it. This could actually work, and if it did, they would end up dating two of the coolest people in school.

"So, we befriend the _other_ sibling in the classes we have together, get to know them outside of school, hang out together as a group and hook up with the respective Pendragon we desire!" Gwen said excitedly, and Merlin laughed. For the rest of the night they talked about possible ideas and ways they could end up talking to Arthur or Morgana and potential future double date ideas (because they were dorks like that). Perhaps it was wishful thinking on both their parts, but they had to try.

\---

The next day, Gwen was able to put her side of the plan into action rather easily, thanks to the latest Biology assignment.

"I'm going to need you all to pair up, and pick your desired creature to study for your report," the teacher told them. 

As usual, the two Pendragon's sat at the bench in front of Gwen. Arthur moved away quickly towards one of his friends, but Morgana didn't seem to have a partner. So Gwen boldly leaned forward and tapped her on the shoulder.

As soon as Morgana turned around, Gwen bit her lip and asked, "partner?"

Morgana's bright smile was an answer enough. 

\---

Another gym lesson, however this time they were playing volleyball instead. Merlin was not too impressed-volleyball was easily more hazardous than soccer.

They stayed in the same teams that they were in for soccer, and Merlin ended up playing next to Arthur. He knew this was his chance to talk to him in order to put their plan into action.

Of course, Merlin didn't get too far into the game before his hand-eye co-ordination failed him and he was whacked in the head by a ball.

"Owww," he groaned, shutting his eyes and groaning at the inevitable headache that was going to come. Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he was being shuttled offside.

"You okay?" a familiar voice asked. Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur's bright blue ones staring at him in curiosity and...was that worry?

"Yeah, I'm fine," he winced.

"We'll get you some ice, hey?" 

Seconds later, another team member had brought him some ice and had it placed on the bump swelling on Merlin's head.

"Thanks," he grimaced.

"S'no problem, Merls," Arthur smiled, patting him on the shoulder before jumping up to continue with the game.

After a short period of time, Merlin was feeling able enough to join so he went back to his position next to Arthur. Before the next round started, Arthur grabbed his arm and whispered to him,

"Try and dodge the ball, this time. I'll hit it away from you where I can."

Merlin nodded, blushing slightly in embarrassment that he was so incapable, but flattered that Arthur, _jock supreme,_ was going to look after him.

When a ball came his way, he ducked out and let Arthur hit it back to the other team. At one point, he threw his arms up to protect himself, accidentally hitting the ball in the process, but it allowed Arthur to hit it back over the net.

"Nice work!" Arthur cheered. Merlin smiled, and in true sportsmanship, they high-fived.

Perhaps this plan of action wasn't going to be as hard as Merlin had thought.

\---

Gwen and Morgana's biology assignment was coming along well. They had their topic and a decent amount of research, so their focus changed to the report. 

"I was wondering," Morgana started at the end of Friday's biology lesson, "if you'd like to come over to mine on the weekend to work on the report? I thought you could sleep over too, we can watch movies, share gossip, that sort of thing," she asked, biting her lip as she waited for Gwen's answer.

Gwen nodded, happy that things were going her way. Perhaps, if she was very lucky, she might get a glimpse of Arthur at the Pendragon's house, not to mention she could definitely bring up Merlin and see if Morgana might be interested.

"Great!" Morgana beamed. "Bring along some movies if you like; I'll cover the rest."

\---

Unfortunately for Merlin, gym class had gone back to playing soccer during Friday's lesson. He was less than thrilled, not feeling in the mood to be hit in the head with a ball.

When he made his way out onto the field and toward his team, Arthur turned to him and grinned. Merlin smiled back, feeling a bit unsure.

"Hey, Merls. Ready for another game?" he asked when Merlin approached.

"If by 'game' you mean getting hit in the head by yet another ball, then, uh, no," Merlin grumbled. Arthur tossed back his head in laughter.

"Just run from the ball and you'll be right," Arthur joked, prompting Merlin to chuckle lightly.

The game soon began, and though Arthur's comment had been meant as a joke, Merlin did try to avoid the ball as much as possible. That was, until he happened to be running close to Arthur.

Arthur had managed to intercept the ball from the other team. Naturally, they began to pounce on Arthur, so Arthur did what any logical soccer player would do; pass the ball.

Of course he decided that _Merlin_ , of all people, was the perfect choice for that. 

"Hey Merls! Take it!" he shouted, and not two seconds later had he kicked the ball in Merlin's direction.

Merlin gulped, looking down at the ball at his feet. Tentatively, he kicked it towards their goal, running along as it rolled. One of the members from the other team, Valiant, began charging toward Merlin. After all, he was an easy target and it wouldn't take much to intercept him.

Before he knew what was happening, he was lying on the ground, the ball taken by the other team.

Whoever was referee had blown the whistle, and soon enough Arthur was hovering over him. "Hey, Merls, you okay?" 

He bent down next to Merlin, helping him to sit up. Merlin's heart pounded from the impact of the fall, but other than that he seemed okay.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he told Arthur, who was looking concerned. "I'm sorry about losing the ball, though."

"It's not your fault! Valiant tripped you. That's against the rules," Arthur explained, helping Merlin to his feet.

"Thank you," Merlin mumbled.

"You're welcome. Are you okay to continue playing?" 

"Yeah, I think so."

The game continued, and Merlin tried his best to stay out of harm's way. Soon enough the game ended, and the two teams shook hands. Merlin couldn't help but notice how hostile Valiant was toward him when he shook Merlin's hand.

As Merlin shuffled back toward the inside gym area, Arthur surprised him by clapping a hand on his back. "Nice play today, Merls," Arthur congratulated him, walking alongside with him.

"I didn't do much, really," Merlin said shyly.

"You didn't get hit in the head by a ball. On my watch I'd say that's quite the achievement," Arthur teased, and Merlin gave him a small smile.

 "That's very true. Doesn't make me any good, though," Merlin said, a plan formulating in his head.

"Well, maybe you could be, with a bit more practice," Arthur commented.

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe..." Merlin bit his lip, hoping this would work. "Maybe you could help me improve, outside of school hours? Only if you have the time, of course," he suggested, waiting to see Arthur's response.

Arthur smiled. "Yeah, don't see why not. Does next Monday after school work for you?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Merlin grinned, glad his sneaky plan to hang with Arthur Pendragon was working!

"Great. I'll see you then," Arthur nodded, and dashed off. 

\---

On Saturday afternoon, Gwen arrived at the Pendragon's rather large house. When she knocked on the door, she was rather disappointed that their father answered instead of Arthur.

"You must be..." the older man started, the beginnings of a sneer in his expression.

"I'm Gwen. I'm here to see Morgana?"

"Of course," he muttered, standing aside for her to come in. "Morgana! Your friend's here!"

Morgana came down the stairs a moment later. "Gwen! Come with me," she greeted her, and dragged her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"I'm so glad you could come," she said when the door was shut. 

"So am I," Gwen smiled, pulling out her books. "Shall we get started?"

After spending about an hour or so working on their report, the conversation was distracted by the two girls gushing over the latest make-up products they loved.

"I got these new brushes, and they work a charm," Morgana told Gwen, grinning excitedly. "Oh! And a new Too-Faced palette, and this gorgeous lipstick that just...hey, why don't I try some of this makeup out on you? As long as you don't mind?" she asked, looking at Gwen with puppy dog eyes that she just couldn't refuse.

"Yeah, let's do it!"

Sitting on the floor next to Morgana's bed, Morgana pulled out some of her makeup and started applying it.

"Wow, this colour looks great on you," she said as she applied eye shadow to Gwen's eyelid. Gwen smiled at the comment.

"Now, highlighter!" Morgana squealed.

She grabbed one of her Urban Decay highlighter's and the appropriate brush. Gwen watched as she opened the palette and dusted a subtle amount onto the brush. Morgana moved to highlight Gwen's cheekbone when she paused. She bit her lip, and carefully grabbed the curly strand that had come loose from where Gwen's hair had been tied, and she pushed it behind her ear. Gwen couldn't help but blush at the intimate action, and hoped Morgana didn't notice as she applied the makeup on her face.

Finally, Morgana added a touch of lippy to Gwen, and the experimental look was done.

"Finished! You look really good!" Morgana exclaimed, grinning widely before her smile quickly dropped. "Not that...you're very pretty without makeup, Gwen! I didn't mean to imply-"

"It's okay, Morgana, I know what you meant," Gwen said, gently placing a hand on Morgana's wrist to assure her.

"Okay, good. How about I go and check on dinner, and you pick out a movie for us to watch?" she suggested, and Gwen nodded. Morgana dashed out the room and Gwen picked a movie, eager for her return.

It wasn't until she had left the Pendragon's house the next day that she hadn't even given a single thought to Arthur. She'd had a wonderful time with Morgana, instead. And maybe...maybe that changed things. Just a little.

\---

On Monday after school, Merlin found Arthur already out on the field, bouncing a soccer ball on his knees. When Merlin cleared his throat to get his attention, Arthur dropped the ball in surprise, turning and flashing Merlin a charming smile.

"You made it," he said.

"I did." 

Arthur tossed the ball in the air so that it landed at Merlin's feet. "Shall we?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Merlin nodded again and they started kicking the ball between one another. 

Arthur ran a few drills with Merlin, even though he wasn't very good at them, but Merlin tried his best. Every time he did something right and Arthur would give his praise, he found himself blushing rather uncontrollably. There was suddenly a weird, fuzzy feeling in his chest whenever Arthur threw him a smile that made his heart flutter wildly and he didn't understand it at all.

"So, Merls," Arthur started, deciding to stop the drills and just have a fun kick-around, "seeing as sport isn't your thing, what is?"

"Um..." Merlin thought about it, whilst also focussing on kicking the ball. "I'm good at history, and chemistry."

"Interesting combination," Arthur commented, smirking slightly. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

"And other than Gym, do you have some secret hidden talent in...I dunno, Woodshop? Geometry?" Merlin asked, teasingly.

"English, actually," he responded, kicking the ball back.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Really? You? English?" he provoked.

"Hm. Well, it might surprise you to know that not all athletes are neanderthals in disguise," Arthur quipped lightly.

"That's not what was on my mind. Just thinking that you shouldn't think too hard, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," Merlin retorted.

Arthur gaped, not kicking the ball back. Merlin felt very nervous all of a sudden. Had their banter gone too far?

All of a sudden, Arthur ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. Merlin let out a rather unmanly squeal as they had a play fight over the insult. Once Arthur had him in a headlock, he asked. "Do you give up?" Merlin tried to wriggle away but to no avail, especially when Arthur started to noogie his head. 

"Do you?" he asked again.

"Yes, yes, I give up!" Merlin huffed, and finally Arthur let him go, grinning. Merlin rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. 

Arthur stood up, helping Merlin to his feet. Golden hour was just upon them, and with the sun behind Arthur his golden hair looked like it was surrounded by a halo.

Merlin felt as though he could hardly breath, and it wasn't because they had been fighting just before.

\---

On Tuesday morning, Morgana approached Gwen at her locker. 

"Gwen! How are you?" she asked, her eyes all lit up. Gwen had to try very hard not to be mesmerised by the beautiful green, and focus on the question.

"I'm good, Morgana. And I've finalised our research," she said happily, grabbing out the notes to show her.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'll get more on the report done tonight," Morgana nodded, taking the notes from Gwen.

"Great," Gwen squeaked as their hands made brief contact in the exchange. Thankfully, Morgana didn't seem to notice.

"I was wondering, if you weren't busy after school, if you'd like to help me put up some posters?" Morgana asked, looking at her so hopefully with those stunning green eyes...

"Yeah! Of course!" How could Gwen refuse? "What are the posters for?" she asked as she closed her locker.

"Well, I'm running for senior-class president. It's for my campaign," Morgana explained as they walked to form class.

"Against your brother?" Gwen asked with great curiosity. She knew Morgana would be a fantastic candidate, but Arthur was as well.

"Yes, against him. I have just as much right to run as he does, and I think I'd do a good job of it," she shrugged. 

 "I think so too," Gwen said.

Morgana looked at her, giving her a small smile. Behind her eyes was hidden worry but a fire of determination.

Gwen thought she had never looked more beautiful.

\---

For the first time in God knows how long, Merlin rocked up to school on time. In fact, he was early. He was rather smug, knowing that Gwen would, for once, not tell him off. 

"Hey, Merls!" Arthur's voice called out down the hallway. Merlin spun around to see Arthur approaching. 

"Hey, Arthur," Merlin greeted him.

"Would you be interested in putting up some posters with me this afternoon?" 

"What for?"

"I'm running for senior-class president against my harridan of a sister, and they're a part of my campaign," he explained, running a hand through his lush, blond hair. "Do you have some time to spare?"

"Yeah, should do," Merlin said.

"Great!" Arthur beamed, and Merlin couldn't help but stare in awe at Arthur's contagious smile and twinkling blue eyes. "Shall we get to form class?"

Merlin nodded, and they walked to class together.

\---

At lunchtime, Merlin and Gwen sat out on the grass, away from the hectic cafeteria. It was a nice day, not too hot or cold, and they wanted to make the most of the beautiful weather. However, Merlin was nervous. He knew he had to tell Gwen the truth about his feelings at some point, and the sooner the better before things got messy. Gwen looked radiant today, and he was not looking forward to the conversation.

He didn't know what had happened, to be perfectly honest. One moment, he had thought Morgana attractive and someone he'd even like to be with. But then Arthur happened, and he just couldn't get the blond boy out of his head. And not only was he handsome, but he was caring, and kind, and attentive, and funny. 

"Gwen," he started, knowing he should just get this conversation over and done with, "I need to tell you something."

Gwen stopped in the middle of eating, cheeks bulging out and her eyes wide. "Uhh, okay?" she managed to say through a mouth full of food.

Merlin gulped, wringing his hands together as he worked up the courage. "I know we had our game plan...with the Pendragon siblings, how we were going to, hopefully, end up with our Pendragon of choice at the end of it."

"Right," she said, a frown of worry on her face.

"It's just...well, I've been hanging out with Arthur, getting to know him, as we planned to do and, well...let's just say, my respective choice of Pendragon has, uh, changed."

He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for Gwen to get furious with him, and telling him to back off. But it never came. When he opened his eyes, Gwen was still staring at him, wide eyed.

"So you like Arthur now?"

Merlin nodded, biting his lip in shame. He was in for it now.

Surprisingly, Gwen let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, because, uh...I think I might like Morgana," she explained.

For a moment, they sat there, just staring at one another in wake of the revelations.

Then, they burst out laughing, unable to believe how things had still managed to work out well.

\---

After school had finished, Morgana once again approached Gwen at her locker, handing her some of the posters she wanted put up. Gwen smiled, complimented the design (and the fact that Morgana herself looked fabulous in the photo), and they began sticking up the posters all over the school. All different sizes went up in different places, from the cafeteria, to different classrooms, to the gym. Once satisfied with decking out the gym in posters (and after having drawn a moustache on one of Arthur's, just to be malicious), they headed to the school's auditorium to put up the last of the posters.

Morgana led the way, walking down the stairs and through the rows of chairs. She was wearing a very tight, bold red pair of jeans today, and Gwen couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous, curvy figure...

They finished putting up the last of the posters on the wall, and then decided to sit down in the auditorium seats.

"Thank you so much for helping. I really appreciate it," Morgana said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure," Gwen replied, and the hall fell silent after that. 

Morgana was looking down, biting her lip and blushing slightly. Gwen couldn't help but blush as well; was this the moment to make a move?

When she glanced up for a moment, Gwen took her chance. She started to lean in, only to have Morgana turn her head downwards again before she could get closer. Awkwardly, Gwen moved back and went bright red in embarrassment, realising she'd read the situation wrong. 

As she panicked over coming up with an explanation to cover up what just happened, she didn't notice Morgana move towards her until she cupped Gwen's face with her hand, leaned in and gently kissed her.

Smiling into the kiss, Gwen eagerly responded, kissing Morgana again and again, even going so far as to gently bite at her bottom lip. The action caused a rather high pitched noise to come from Morgana's mouth, making her chuckle into the kiss. Elated, she pulled Morgana in closer and ran her fingers through the dark, silky hair. 

When they finally pulled away from one another, Gwen asked breathlessly, "Dinner?"

"Yes."

\---

Arthur was outraged when he discovered that Morgana had drawn a moustache on one of his posters.

"That harpy! She's in for it now," he threatened as Merlin laughed next to him. 

"You can deal with that later, let's finish putting these up now." 

They wandered through the school, hanging up posters. Out of spite, Arthur drew devil horns on one of Morgana's posters. 

"Really?" Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm only trying to preserve my dignity, _Mer_ lin," Arthur sniffed.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and you're being a right dollophead by doing so."

"A what?"

"Dollop. Head."

"Do enlighten me, Merls, on what a dollophead is?" 

"In two words?"

"Sure."

"Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur gaped at him. "Why, you..."

Merlin started quickly walking away, heading down the hallway. Arthur caught up to him and playfully shoved him. Merlin shoved back, and soon they were running down the corridors of the school, trying to poke and prod at one another.

It didn't take long for Merlin to have chased him out of the school building and onto the fields. Arthur, being the faster man took off at a full sprint, Merlin trying to desperately catch up. 

Arthur started to quickly climb the bleacher's, reaching the top as Merlin only just started to climb them.

"Ha! I win!" he crowed.

"Yeah, at being a dollophead," Merlin grumbled, but his smile gave away to his true feelings.

Once Merlin had reached him, they sat down on the top row of the bleachers and caught their breath back.

"What happened to the rest of the posters?" he asked, realising that they were mysteriously absent.

Arthur sighed. "They'll be in the school somewhere. We can get them later."

The light outside told them it was a little past golden hour; there was a slight glow of light in the air but the sky was turning dark rather quickly. In the distance, the lights on in the school buildings were starting to become more prominent as day turned into night.

"This is nice," Merlin commented. Arthur just hummed in agreement.

Everything was quiet; almost peaceful. And with Arthur sitting so close next to him...Merlin thought that maybe, maybe this was the time to take a chance. 

Turning to Arthur, he quickly observed his expression. He seemed content, his jaw relaxed and his eyes glinting happily. Merlin couldn't help himself; he gently cupped Arthur's face with one hand, leaned in and kissed him. 

When Arthur didn't respond, Merlin pulled back and blushed. Fuck, that was probably too forward! Oh God, what would Arthur think of him? Was he even gay, or bi? He was a jock, after all-

Merlin's train of thought was cut off by Arthur capturing his mouth in another kiss, this one filled with more heat and passion. Merlin gently cupped his face once more as Arthur let his fingers run up and down Merlin's spine in a rather intimate way. 

When they pulled away again, Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin's, and they gently knocked noses.

"Wanna go on a date, Merls?" Arthur asked, running his thumb over the palm of Merlin's hand.

"With you?" Merlin teased, and Arthur rolled his eyes, pulling him back in for another kiss.  

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blarrgh I really hope this is ok....if you did like it, lemme know!
> 
> This ended up being twice the length I anticipated haha but I hope it was worth it ;)


End file.
